Secret
by Shoshanna
Summary: This is pure romantic Buffy/Spike fluff, but if you like them read it, okay?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story and the song is by Heart.  
  
Author's note: This is just a fluffy piece of silly B/S romance. I was bored and wanted something to cheer me up. Buffy/Spike love always makes me smile. :)Enjoy!  
  
Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew she shouldn't be here. When he told her that he loved her, she was shocked and upset. She never thought he cared about her, and more importantly she never thought she cared about him, but she did. She didn't want to, and she resisted it at first, but it was getting harder to lie to herself and to him.  
  
  
He had told her to think about what he had said. He had asked her to meet him tonight if she ever thought that she could love him. She had told him he was insane, she would never love him. He just smiled and told her that he would be waiting, then he walked away.   
  
  
He was full of confidence that he didn't feel. His heart was breaking inside with her admission that she would never love him. Deep down, he expected that answer but when he looked at her, he saw doubt in her eyes. Her lips said one thing, but her eyes told a different story. All he could do was wait.   
  
  
She walked into the place that he called home. It was dark except for the candles that were scattered around. The room was slightly musty, but the soft scent of vanilla from the candles permeated the air around her. She walked deeper into the room until she saw him standing there.  
  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his face illuminated by the candlelight. His features sharpened by the light and his eyes burning a hole into her soul. Soft music played in the background as he walked toward her.  
  
  
  
  
We lead to different lives, just like two lines that never cross.  
  
And here we are together, standing closer than we are.  
  
But we're still standing here untouched.  
  
Too scared to make a move...  
  
  
  
  
"You came." He said to her.  
  
  
"Yes." She said softly. She was unsure of exactly why she was there except she knew she had to be.  
  
  
  
  
We want so much to touch, and we can't wait forever.  
  
We know it's dangerous for us to be together...  
  
  
  
  
He moved closer to her so that they were standing face to face. He could feel her warm breath on his cool face. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.  
  
  
"Why did you come?" He asked her. "I thought you didn't care."  
  
  
"I lied." She said plainly.  
  
  
He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She only stood there soaking the moment in. She was nervous and scared. She knew that loving him was wrong yet she did.  
  
  
He pulled her into his arms and their kiss became more passionate. She responded to his touch this time running her fingers through his hair and touching his face. The music continued to play as they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
How do we ever keep this secret?   
  
How do we keep it in the dark?  
  
And if we dare to taste our weakness,   
  
How do we tear ourselves apart?  
  
  
  
  
She pulled away from him, breathing heavily. Her mind was racing full of doubts and passion for this man. A man that she knew she shouldn't be with.  
  
  
"We can't do this. I-I'm sorry. I just can't." She said with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
  
"What do you mean Luv? We have to do this. I love you, and you came here tonight. Doesn't that mean that you love me too?" He said trying to understand what was going on.  
  
  
"No, it's just not right. If anyone ever found out..." She trailed off with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Why do we keep this love together?  
  
Didn't we know right from the start?  
  
That we would have to keep this secret   
  
Or forever stay apart...  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy, you can't do this. You can't just leave me now, not like this. Why did you come?" He asked sadly.  
  
  
"I don't know why I came. I just... I just had to. I do feel something, but it isn't right. I shouldn't be here. I have to go." She said quickly turning away from him.  
  
  
"No, please, don't leave. I need you, and you need me. You know that. No matter how long we try to deny it, the feelings won't go away. I know, because I've tried." He pleaded with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watch you coming to me walking in the pouring rain.  
  
I can't help looking at you, wishing I could stay away.  
  
So many times I've tried in vain  
  
To close my eyes and pray it goes away  
  
But I can't stop myself from feeling  
  
To let you go would be too much for me to take...  
  
  
  
  
She turned to face him again, his eyes pleading with her. She looked deep into them and saw how much love he had for her. She took a step towards him and then threw her arms around his neck kissing him with fevered passion. She could no longer deny it to herself or to him. She shouldn't be with him, but she couldn't leave.  
  
  
They kissed with such passion that they fell onto the hard ground, but neither cared. All they wanted was to be together. Their kisses were hungry, desperate. They didn't want to let reality slip into their fantasy world. Just for tonight they needed to be there with each other, lost in the moment.  
  
  
Both knew that no one could ever know that they tasted their weakness. No one could know what they meant to each other. Their love was a secret buried on the darkness of night. Forbidden but true.  
  
  
They needed each other desperately. Both knowing that the other possessed a desire that no one else could ever fulfill. They clung to each other and clung to their passion as they kissed. The music continued to play long into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
How do we ever keep this secret?  
  
How do we keep it in the dark?  
  
And if we dare to taste our weakness,  
  
How could we tear ourselves apart?  
  
Why do we keep this love together?  
  
Didn't we know right from the start?  
  
That we would have to keep this secret  
  
Or forever stay apart...  



End file.
